I miss you, Prongs!
by amyeka
Summary: "Moony, aku kangen Prongs" Persahabatan yang nyata takkan pernah bisa terlupakan. Bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun.


**Disclaimer : JK Rowling **

**Timeline : Missing Scene dari Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix. Sirius kan disuruh untuk tetap tinggal di Grimmauld Place. Tapi aku gak tau dia disuruh tinggal sejak kapan. Jadi deh aku kira-kira fic ini ngambil masa HPOotP.**

**Summary : "Moony, aku kangen Prongs" Persahabatan yang nyata takkan pernah bisa terlupakan. Bahkan oleh kematian sekalipun. **

**A/N : Fanfic ketigaku .. a.. a.. ayeei ~(''~) (~'')~ Sebenernya, ada tiga tokoh utama. Sirius, James sama Remus. Tapi karena cuma dua yang diminta sama FFn, jadinya saya bikin aja Sirius sama James. Kalo bikin Sirius sama Remus nanti dikira SBRL lagi. Takut bikin kecewa SBRL fans. Gomeeen. **

**Lalu, terimakasih buat natcutez, rahmarta, sama seorang lagi yang review songfic saya yang "That Should Be Me" maaf kalau agak pasaran T_T**

**Terimakasih lagi buat Sun-T, ambudaff, rahmarta(lagi), Isabella granger, dan semuanya yang udah komen fic saya yang "You Still My Sister!" ahaai, memang fic saya banyak kekurangan. Gomeeen sekali lagi T_T**

**Dan tanpa berpanjang-panjang lebar, langsung aja ya. Read and Review please **

**I Miss You Prongs**

Walaupun langit malam begitu pekat, tapi tetap tidak mampu menyembunyikan keindahan dari bintang-bintang dan bulan yang bersinar. Di bawah sinar rembulan, sesosok pria setengah baya berjalan di sekitaran perumahan itu. Dia berdiri di tengah-tengah dua bangunan. Pria itu mengetukkan tongkatnya beberapa kali dan muncul sebuah bangunan lain di antara dua bangunan tadi yang tidak bisa dilihat dengan mata telanjang oleh para Muggle.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok… Laki-laki itu mengetuk pintu bangunan yang baru saja muncul.

"Kenapa lama sekali Moony?" seorang laki-laki setengah baya berambut hitam panjang sebahu membuka pintu itu. Sepertinya kesal dengan laki-laki yang baru datang tersebut.

"Maafkan aku Padfoot, tadi Tonks tiba-tiba memintaku untuk mampir ke supermarket untuk membelikan beberapa bahan makan malam. Dia bilang, dia akan kesini untuk makan malam bersama." Remus berjalan menuju dapur rumah keluarga Black, dia mengayunkan tongkatnya dan beberapa kantong plastik hitam muncul dari udara kosong. Remus meletakkannya di dalam lemari penyimpanan.

"Tunggu dulu, kau bilang tadi Tonks mau kesini? Makan malam? Jangan bilang kalau dia yang akan memasak?" wajah Sirius langsung berubah horror. Remus mengernyit bingung melihat wajah horror Sirius, "Memangnya kenapa Padfoot?" Sirius langsung berteriak lebay, mengalami sedikit OOC mungkin. "Kenapa? KAU TANYA KENAPA MOONY? MOONY! Astaga, aku lebih merasa aman akan masakan dari Minerva daripada masakan si ceroboh itu! Siapa yang akan menjamin kalau aku tidak akan terkena penyakit apapun setelah aku makan masakannya? Siapa yang akan menjamin kalau aku tetap akan tampan setelah makan masakannya?"

Remus terdiam, sedetik kemudian dia langsung tertawa. Ngakak lebih tepatnya melihat ekspresi Sirius seperti akan mati keracunan karena masakan Tonks. "Kau berlebihan Padfoot!" Remus menjentikkan dahinya ke arah Sirius sambil berlalu duduk di meja makan untuk meredakan tawanya. Sirius menatap Remus jengkel, dia langsung memasang muka masam melihat Remus yang belum berhenti untuk tertawa.

Demi menghormati sahabat sepermainannya sejak kecil itu, Remus pun menghentikan tawanya. Walaupun dia masih susah untuk menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya. Remus senang Sirius sudah bisa bercanda kembali. Sudah lama dia tidak merasakan keceriaan Sirius. Semua sifat-sifat konyol Sirius seperti hilang saat hari kematian James dan Lily. Dua tahun lamanya sekarang Sirius kabur dari Azkaban. Dan selama setahun ini, Remuslah yang menemani Sirius menghilangkan kebosanannya. Remus tahu benar Sirius bukanlah orang yang suka sekali untuk dibatasi, apalagi dikekang di dalam rumah tidak bisa bertindak apa-apa seperti ini. Jadi tidak ada salahnya bukan Remus disini.

"Kau pasti capek kan Moony? Aku sudah membuatkan coklat hangat kesukaanmu. Tapi, aku tidak bisa menjamin rasanya." Sirius nyengir sambil memanggil dua cangkir gelas kosong dengan tongkatnya, sekali jentikan lagi gelas-gelas kosong itu langsung terisi dengan coklat hangat yang mengepul. "Wow Padfoot! Thank you!" Remus mengambil coklat hangat itu, menghirup bau manis dari minuman favoritnya dan meminumnya perlahan. Sirius tersenyum melihat sahabatnya itu, karena tanpa Remus sadari dia meminum coklat hangat itu sambil terus tersenyum. 'Tidak berubah' pikir Sirius.

Sirius berjalan menuju kursi panjang di depan perapian sambil meminum coklat hangat di gelasnya. "Padfoot, terima kasih ya! Ini enak sekali." Sirius berbalik hanya untuk menunjukkan senyumnya ke Remus. Tapi Remus tahu, ada sesuatu. Ada yang salah, dengan Sirius. Senyum itu, senyum penuh kepedihan.

"Sepertinya kau jarang membereskan rumah ini ya? Berantakan sekali Padfoot." Remus duduk di samping Sirius yang berada di kursi panjang depan perapian.

"Kubiarkan begitu saja. Aku tidak memanggil Kreacher. Belakangan ini, aku ingin sendiri." Sirius berujar lirih.

"Kesepian Pads? Aku rasa kau butuh pendamping untuk hidupmu."

Sirius menaikkan alisnya satu sambil menoleh memandang Remus yang sekarang sedang nyengir. "Kau gila Remus? Aku rasa pertanyaan itu harus aku ajukan juga kepada Prof. Lupin kita ini. Kenapa tidak kau saja yang menikah terlebih dahulu ha?"

Remus tertawa. Tertawa paksa. "Sirius my friend. Kau seperti tidak tau saja. Mana ada yang mau denganku Pads? Seorang manusia serigala miskin yang jelek serta tidak mempunyai pekerjaan dan berbahaya untuk sekitarnya?"

Sirius tersenyum penuh perhatian kepada Remus. Remus tak tahu, kalau sebenarnya Tonks menyimpan perasaan kepadanya. Sirius sudah lama mengetahui itu. Dari cara keponakannya itu menatap Remus pun Sirius sudah tahu kalau Tonks mencintai Remus dan menerima Remus apa adanya.

"Aku rasa kau salah Moons. Aku yakin, akan ada seseorang yang mencintaimu tulus apa adanya. Dan kalian akan hidup bahagia!" Sirius menepuk pundak Remus sambil tertawa. Remus pun ikut tertawa lirih.

"Itu memang impianku Pads! Lalu, kau sendiri belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku rasa kau masih tergolong tampan untuk laki-laki seukuran kita."

"Uwaau. Aku merasa tersanjung Moons akan pujianmu. Tapi aku rasa. Aku takkan sempat berkeluarga. Lagian aku sudah punya Harry kan? Walaupun aku yakin, aku takkan lama untuk bisa menjaganya." Sirius berkata seperti itu sambil menatap perapian kosong.

Remus tertegun mendengar perkataan Sirius tadi. Apa maksudnya? "Pads..?"

"Aku kangen dengan Prongs, Moony." Terdiam. Mereka berdua terdiam. Hanya ada gemeretak kayu yang dibakar. "Tapi kau tau Moony. Aku rasa, tak lama lagi. Aku akan menyusulnya."

Remus terperanjat mendengar perkataan sahabatnya itu. Dia juga sedih dan sangat kehilangan akan James. Peter yang telah mengkhianati mereka. Dan sekarang, dia tidak mau Sirius juga harus pergi dari kehidupan dia. Hanya Sirius, sahabat terakhir yang Remus punya sekarang.

"Jangan berkata bodoh Sirius! Aku tidak suka itu!" Nada suara Remus meninggi.

"Aku tidak berkata bodoh Moony! Aku hanya …"

"Apapun itu aku tidak suka! Kau tidak akan menyusul Prongs secepat itu! Jangan bodoh! Apa kau kira James akan senang sekarang melihatmu begini?" Remus membentak Sirius, dia melihat Sirius dengan pandangan marah. Sirius memandang Remus. Mata Sirius meredup. Kesedihan benar-benar merambat di matanya. Mata Sirius bertemu dengan Mata Remus. Sesaat, Sirius menunduk. Lalu dia turun dari kursi, duduk memeluk lututnya sambil menatap perapian.

Remus menghela nafas. Sirius sangat dekat dengan James pada masa sekolah dulu. Dan Sirius yakin, kejadian terbunuhnya James dan Lily itu juga terdapat kesalahan dia. Berulang kali Remus mendengar Sirius mengigau dalam mimpinya. Meminta maaf kepada James karena dia dengan bodohnya menukar penjaga rahasia mereka dengan Peter. Remus kembali sedih. Ternyata, Sirius tidak bisa sepenuhnya kembali seperti dia yang dulu. Sirius yang mampu membuat Remus tersenyum saat dia sedih.

Remus ikut turun dari kursi dan duduk di samping Sirius, "Coklat?" Sirius menggeleng. Remus membuka coklat itu dan memakannya pelan-pelan. Sirius berpaling melihat Remus. "Whoaa, Moons! Kau makan dan minum coklat!"

Remus tertawa pelan, "Padfoot, bukankah dari sekolah dulu aku memang suka coklat? Jadi, makan dan minum coklat seperti ini sudah biasa untukku."

Sirius tersenyum, getir. "Kau betul Moons, kau memang tidak berubah. Dari kecil sampai sebesar ini masih mencintai coklat. Hahaha."

Remus menoleh hanya untuk melihat Sirius. Tertawanya yang tadi terasa hambar. Seakan dipaksakan. Dan dia tahu penyebabnya. Mata Sirius menatap kosong ke arah perapian lagi. Remus telah mengungkit masa sekolah mereka. 'Kenapa kau bodoh sekali Remus! Sirius sedang bersedih karena mengingat James. Teman SEKOLAH kalian!'

Lagi dan lagi. Mereka terdiam. Hanya ada suara gemeretak kayu bakar.

"Moony…" Sirius memecah keheningan yang tercipta di antara mereka. "Moons, aku ingin bersandar di punggungmu. Dan aku minta, jangan menoleh ke belakang sampai aku pergi." Belum sempat bibir Remus membuka, Sirius sudah memunggungi dia. Posisi mereka sekarang saling membelakangi sambil bersentuhan punggung dan perapian berada di samping mereka.

Remus diam, menoleh ke samping untuk memandang perapian. Dia meletakkan gelas dan coklatnya di lantai, kali ini dia mencoba untuk memecah keheningan. "Padfoot…"

Belum siap Remus berkata, Sirius sudah mencela. "Kau tau Moons? Aku berharap, aku mempunyai Time Turner. Aku berharap, kita bisa kembali ke masa-masa Marauders dulu. Kita kembali ke masa itu dan waktu berhenti hanya disitu. Ya, waktu berhenti disitu."

Remus menelan ludah. Ada yang aneh di suara Sirius tadi. Saat Remus ingin berbalik badan, dia teringat perkataan Sirius dan membuatnya tidak jadi menoleh ke belakang.

"Moony, aku kangen Prongs." Remus terkejut. Dia merasakan sesuatu bergetar di punggungnya. Walaupun dia tidak yakin, tapi samar-samar dia seperti mendengar isakan Sirius. "Padfoot…" Disaat Remus menumpukan tangannya untuk memutar badannya, Sirius berteriak "Jangan menoleh Moony! Bukankah sudah kubilang jangan menoleh sampai aku pergi!"

Kali ini Remus yakin, dia mendengar suara Sirius parau. Sirius? Menangis? Cowok super bandel yang dulu selalu rajin tiap Minggu mendatangi kantor Prof. McGonagall hanya untuk detensinya menangis?

Tapi, Remus sendiri juga tahu perasaan Sirius. Remus pun menginginkan hal yang sama dengan Sirius, berhentinya waktu disaat masa mereka sekolah dulu. Tiada hari tanpa ide gila dari Sirius dan James untuk berbuat onar. Tiada hari tanpa teriakan Lily di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor saat James merayunya. Tiada hari tanpa teriakan Filch saat mereka ketahuan mengambil persediaan makanan dari dapur. Oh, betapa Remus merindukan itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Sirius beranjak dari duduknya. Berjalan menuju ke arah jendela yang terbuka. Berdiri di depan jendela. Memejamkan mata. Membiarkan angin menerbangkan rambutnya yang memanjang seiring berlalunya waktu. "Prongs.." Sirius menggumam kecil.

Remus sedih. Hatinya benar-benar terkoyak melihat sahabatnya menjadi seperti ini. Sahabatnya yang dulu selalu ceria bahkan disaat dia keluar dari rumahnya. Remus masih bisa mendengar gumaman Sirius memanggil James. Memanggil Partner in Crimenya dulu itu.

Tiba-tiba Sirius terkejut. Dia mundur sedikit ke belakang dan matanya membulat terkejut. Pelan diejanya satu nama. "Prongs…" kali ini dengan sangat lambat dan tanpa memejamkan mata. Lalu, Sirius melakukan gerakan itu lagi, tapi dia memejamkan matanya. Sepertinya dia sudah mengatasi rasa kagetnya, digerakkannya mulutny pelan untuk mengeja nama itu lagi. "Prongs…"

Remus mengernyit bingung melihat tingkah Sirius seperti itu. Tak lama kemudian, Sirius berteriak. "Moons! Kesini cepat! Aku mendengar suara Prongs!" Mata Remus membulat sempurna. Suara James? Bagaimana bisa? 'Merlin, Sirius masih waras kan? Dia masih bisa berpikir kan? Dia masih ingat kalau James… James sudah… James sudah pergi?' "Moony! Ayo kesini!" Remus pun meninggalkan tempat duduknya ragu-ragu. Karena Remus terlalu lama, Sirius menyeret tangan Remus dan menyuruhnya berdiri menghadap jendela.

"Aku tadi mendengar suara Prongs Moons! Yakin!" Sirius memejamkan matanya memanggil nama julukan James sekali lagi dengan lambat. Sedangkan Remus, dia hanya memandang Sirius. Memandang sedih kepada sahabatnya ini. Tiba-tiba, Sirius membuka mata. Dia tersenyum dan menoleh ke Remus. "Kau mendengarnya juga kan Moony? Kau mendengar suara James juga kan?"

Remus terkejut, sedari tadi dia tidak mendengar apapun kecuali bunyi jendela yang bergoyang karena dihembus angin. "Err… Pads… Tidak ada yang berbicara disini…" Remus berkata dengan penuh penekanan kepada Sirius. "Kau bohong Remus! Aku mendengarnya! Dengan sangat jelas! Aku tidak mungkin salah mengenali suara James!"

Remus bingung, dia benar-benar tidak mendengar apa-apa tapi mata Sirius sama sekali tidak memancarkan kebohongan. Di mata itu tersirat rasa senang yang begitu besar. Apa yang terjadi? "Oke, Moony. Sekarang, kita ulang lagi. Tapi, aku harap kau juga memejamkan matamu dan menyebut nama 'Prongs' juga. Prongs… Bukan James…" Sirius memegang pundak Remus. Menatap memelas kepada Remus. Sekali lagi mata mereka bertemu. Remus akhirnya mengangguk setelah melihat sikap memelas Sirius.

Mereka berdiri lagi, di depan jendela. Sirius sudah menutup matanya. Remus masih tetap memandang Sirius. Ragu-ragu. Dia tidak tahu harus percaya dengan Sirius atau tidak. Di satu sisi, dia benar-benar berharap bisa mendengar suara James lagi. Suara tengil seorang James Potter. Di satu sisi lagi, dia merasa ini semua tidak waras. Tidak dapat dijabarkan dengan logika.

"Moony, kau sudah menutup matamu?" Ucapan Sirius menyadarkan Remus dari lamunannya. Remus menghela nafas. Dengan masih tersisa perasaan ragu-ragu dihatinnya, dia menutup matanya. Samar-samar, dirasakannya Sirius memanggil nama Prongs. Tapi, tidak terjadi apa-apa. Lebih tepatnya,l tidak terdengar apa-apa. "Pads…" "Panggil Prongs Moons!" Remus belum siap melanjutkan kata-katanya karena Sirius yang memotongnya. Dia ingin mengatakan bahwa mungkin saja Sirius tadi sedang berhalusinasi karena rasa rindu dia yang berlebihan dengan James.

"Moony hei! Aku mohon… Panggil Prongs…" Remus menghela nafas(lagi). Dia masih memejamkan matanya. Sebenarnya, daritadi dia ingin membuka matanya tapi tidak enak dengan Sirius. Akhirnya, dipanggilnya juga nama sahabat yang sudah lama dia tidak dengar suaranya. "Prongs…"

Dan dia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh, angin kencang menerpanya. Samar-samar diantara hembusan angin itu didengarnya satu suara. Satu suara yang dia yakini dia amat sangat mengenal pemilik suara itu. _Hai Moony! Apa kabar?_ Otomatis Remus langsung membuka matanya dan menatap Sirius. Sirius tersenyum nyengir melihat Remus.

"Kau mendengarnya kan Moony? Aku yakin kau mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas! Itu Prongs! James!"

"Ya Sirius, aku juga yakin itu James. Tapi, tapi bagaimana bisa?"

"Aku pun tidak tau Remus… JAMES! JAMES! Kau dimana! Keluarlah Prongs!" Sirius berteriak ke arah luar. Remus memegang tangan Sirius, "Sirius, aku… tunggu sebentar… Sepertinya, kita harus menutup mata lagi…" Sirius mengangguk menuruti perkataan Remus, mereka memejamkan mata dan memanggil James kembali.

.

#

.

"Prongs…"

_Iya Moony? _

"James? Ini beneran kau? Dimana kau? Kenapa kami tidak bisa melihatmu?"

_Akupun tidak tau Padfoot… Aku pun hanya bisa mendengar suara kalian…_

"Benarkah?"

_Hei tunggu, aku bisa melihat kalian! Wah, betapa aku merindukan kalian! Padfoot, kau jarang mandi ya? Kenapa rambutmu kusam begitu? Dan Moony, kau lagi banyak pikiran ya? Mukamu terasa lebih tua daripada umurmu…_

"Eeeeh? Enak saja kau bilang aku jarang mandi! Aku hajar kau nanti! Eh, tunggu sebentar? Kau bisa melihat kami?"

"Sirius, aku rasa… Kita harus membuka mata kita…"

Sirius dan Remus membuka mata mereka. Dan sesuatu yang asing menyapa mereka. Mereka berada di sebuah ruangan putih, kosong, dan seperti tanpa ujung. Di antara keasingan itu, mereka menemukan sosok familiar yang telah bertahun-tahun muncul di hidup mereka. "JAMES!" "PRONGS!"

Sirius dan Remus berlari memeluk James. Mereka bertiga berpelukan. Melepas rindu yang telah dipendam selama bertahun-tahun. "Hai sobat! Lama sekali ya kita tidak berjumpa!" James tersenyum, senyum tengil yang menjadi ciri khasnya. Sirius jatuh terduduk di depan James, terisak. Sedangkan Remus, dia tersenyum. Tetapi di pelupuk matanya telah menggenang cairan bening yang siap meluncur kapan saja.

"Padfoot? Kau menangis? Kenapa sobat? Hei hei.. Moony, kau juga? Astaga ada apa dengan kalian? Kenapa kalian menangis? Apa kalian tidak suka ya bertemu denganku lagi?"

"Kau gila James! Tentu saja kami senang bertemu denganmu lagi! Kau tak tau betapa aku merindukanmu! Kau tak tau betapa aku ingin menemuimu! Kau tak tau bagaimana aku merasa begitu bersalah terhadapmu! Kau tak tau… Kau tak tau betapa aku ingin… Ingin meminta maaf kepadamu…" Suara Sirius yang pertamanya meninggi perlahan merendah seiring dengan butiran-butiran bening yang meluncur di pipinya.

James hanya tersenyum. Senyum sedih melihat betapa kacaunya dua orang yang dia sayangi. Dulu Sirius merupakan sosok paling menawan di Hogwarts. Dan Remus merupakan sosok yang rapi, bersih, baik, seperti malaikat. Betapa dia merindukan mereka. Merindukan sosok-sosok yang selalu ada di sampingnya apapun yang terjadi.

"Maaf? Maaf untuk apa Padfoot? Kau tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun kok. Untuk apa meminta maaf?" James duduk di samping Sirius, menepuk bahu Sirius. Sirius mendongak. Matanya menatap mata coklat James. "Sudahlah Padfoot. Lupakan apa yang terjadi dengan masa lalu. Kalian harus menghadapi masa depan kalian. Dan, tolong jaga Harry ya. Aku memang orangtua yang payah karena tidak bisa melindunginya. Bahkan, yang menyelamatkan Harry dari kutukan Voldemort saja Lily."

"Siapa bilang kau bukan orangtua yang baik James? Kau tak tau betapa Harry sangat mengagumimu! Dan, kau tak tau betapa Harry begitu mirip denganmu… Yah, kecuali mata hijaunya." James, Sirius, Remus serempak tertawa mendengar pernyataan Remus. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau Harry begitu mirip dengan James, kecuali mata hijaunya cantik warisan dari Lily.

"Tapi, aku minta maaf James… Aku rasa, aku tidak bisa menjaga Harry lebih lama lagi. Entah kenapa, aku merasa bahwa aku akan segera menyusulmu kawan!" Sirius tersenyum sedih. Tapi, senyuman itu berubah jadi erangan kesakitan karena Remus menjitak kepala Sirius. "Sudah berapa kali aku bilang? Aku tidak suka kau berkata seperti itu Sirius! Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu, aku potong rambutmu!"

James tertawa mendengar ancaman Remus kepada Sirius. "Tidak, kalian berdua tidak boleh meninggalkan Harry sebelum usianya mencapai 17 tahun. Karena perlindungan yang diberikan Lily akan memudar pada saat Harry berusia 17 tahun. Hingga saat itu tiba, aku mohon kepada kalian berdua untuk terus berada di sisi Harry. Maukah kalian mengabulkan permohonanku?"

"Aku… Aku tidak janji Prongs…" Sirius mengatakan itu dengan nada rendah, sementara Remus tersenyum menatap James. "Kami akan mengusahakan semua yang terbaik yang kami punya untuk menjaga Harry, James! Tak usah khawatir."

James tersenyum, "Aku tau, aku bisa mengandalkan kalian. Dan, hei, kenapa kalian berdua masih lajang saja? Aku rasa Harry akan senang jika mendapat adik dari kalian?"

Sirius tertawa, "Jika kau mengajukan pertanyaan itu ke Moony, dia hanya akan menjawab itu dengan alasan konyol Prongs!"

"Hey, itu bukan alasan konyol Padfoot! Aku serius! Tidak akan ada yang mau dengan manusia serigala miskin seperti aku ini. Benar kan James?"

Sirius hanya menggeleng sambil menghela nafas mendengar alasan Remus yang menurut dia konyol itu. Sementara James tersenyum sedih mendengar perkataan sahabatnya yang mempunyai masalah dengan 'bulu kecil'nya itu.

"Kau salah Moony. Kau berbeda. Berbeda dari manusia serigala yang lain. Kau masih mempunyai hati manusia di saat kau berubah bukan? Kau masih punya perasaan untuk menjauh dari manusia disaat kau ingin berubah karena kau tidak mau menyakiti mereka. Moony, kau juga manusia. Setiap manusia berhak untuk mencintai dan dicintai. Karena itu, jangan pernah menutup hatimu untuk cinta dari orang lain yang mereka berikan kepadamu Remus." James menjelaskan semuanya secara panjang lebar. Sirius hanya cengo menatap James, tidak pernah dia mengira bahwa ternyata Partner in Crimenya ini punya cadangan kata-kata yang begitu bijak tentang cinta.

Sayup-sayup dari kejauhan terdengar suara wanita menggendor pintu memanggil-manggil Sirius dan Remus. "Moony, aku rasa itu Tonks…" "Sepertinya, kalian kedatangan tamu… Kalau begitu, aku harus pamit dulu teman!" James akan berbalik pergi ketika Remus menarik tangannya. "Tunggu James! Kami bisa bertemu denganmu lagi kan?"

James mengangkat bahu sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak tau Moony… Aku sendiri saja tidak tau kenapa aku bisa berada di sini." Sirius terpaku, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja James ucapkan, "Itu artinya, kami tidak bisa berbicara denganmu lagi?"

"Padfoot, aku sudah meninggal. Duniaku berbeda dengan dunia kalian…." "Lalu kenapa kau bisa ada disini?" Nada suara Sirius meninggi saat mengetahui bahwa ini terakhir kalinya dia akan bertemu James. Dia tidak peduli ini mimpi atau nyata, yang dia inginkan adalah James. Dia ingin terus bersama dengan sahabatnya itu. "Aku tidak tau Padfoot… Mungkin… Mungkin rasa rindu kalian yang terlalu besar kepadaku yang memanggilku kesini…"

Perlahan wujud James mulai menghilang, kakinya mulai terselubung asap dan ditiup oleh angin sehingga menimbulkan kekosongan. "Waktuku sudah tiba teman. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik ya! Aku menitipkan Harry pada kalian. Semoga kalian tidak cepat-cepat menyusulku, karena aku masih ingin berduaan saja dengan Lily." Remus dan Sirius hanya diam menyaksikan pemandangan di depan mereka, tubuh James perlahan mulai menghilang menyisakan kekosongan di depan mereka. "JAMEEEEEES!" Sirius berteriak putus asa, disaat itu angin kencang menerpa tubuh mereka berdua.

.

#

.

"Siriuuuuuus! Remuuuuuus! Apa yang kalian lakukan di pinggir jendela ini? Apa kalian menyuruhku masuk lewat jendela?" Sirius dan Remus terkejut melihat mereka masih berdiri di depan jendela menghadap keluar serta kali ini dengan tambahan Tonks di luar jendela. "Tonks? Kapan kau datang?" Sirius bertanya dengan muka polos yang membuat Tonks semakin sebal. "Dari tahun lalu! Sekarang tolong salah satu dari kalian membukakan pintu di depan atau aku akan masuk dari jendela ini!"

Remus dengan segera berlari ke pintu untuk membukakan pintu, sementara Sirius menutup jendela. Dia merasa yakin bahwa tadi itu nyata dan bukan mimpi sama sekali. Dia masih bingung dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"Kalian ini tadi ngapain sih? Aku berteriak-teriak di luar hingga suaraku hampir ilang tapi kalian malah berdiri di samping jendela sambil menutup mata kek orang dungu gitu." Sirius dan Remus hanya berpandang-pandangan sambil tersenyum mendengar perkataan Tonks. "Hanya mengenang masa lalu. Kau jadi memasak makan malam disini Tonks? Perlu aku bantu?" Remus bertanya kepada Tonks dari belakang dengan nada lembut yang membuat Tonks salah tingkah.

"Eh.. Tidak usah Remus… Kau.. Kau dan Sirius tunggu saja di meja makan…" Muka Tonks memerah mengetahui Remus sangat dekat dengannya. "Mukamu merah Tonks, kau tidak apa-apa?" Remus memegang kening Tonks yang membuat Tonks semakin salah tingkah dan mukanya semakin memerah. Sirius yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa tertawa tertahan. Dia memang sudah mengetahui bahwa keponakan tercintanya itu punya crush dengan Remus. Dan timbullah niat Sirius untuk menjahili keponakannya itu.

"Waaah, aku rasa Tonks demam Moony! Lihat mukanya semakin merah!" Tonks hanya bisa mendelik kepada pamannya tercinta itu karena telah menggodanya. Disaat dia ingin pergi ke arah Sirius, tangannya malah ditahan oleh Remus. "Benarkah itu Tonks? Tunggu sebentar biar aku periksa." Remus menyatukan keningnya dengan kening Tonks yang membuat Tonks bisa merasakan desah nafas Remus di wajahnya. Dia rasa, sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan mungkin.

Melihat kejadian itu, Sirius tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Dia tertawa di atas sofa karena melihat wajah keponakannya yang salah tingkah karena kelakuan Remus. Saat itu juga, Tonks beranjak dari sisi Remus dan mengambil bantal dari sofa terdekat untuk melemparnya ke arah Sirius. Tak ayal, perang lempar-lemparan bantal antara Sirius dan Tonks pun terjadi. Remus yang tidak tahu menahu kenapa mereka saling bertengkar hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya sambil menuju ke arah dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam.

.

#

.

Di atas atap Grimmauld Place, tampak dua sosok yang nyaris seperti kabut memandangi dalam rumah Grimmauld Place dari jendela yang terbuka itu. "Kenapa Black sulung itu tidak pernah berubah sih! Dia selalu saja mengerjai orang lain, bahkan keponakannya sendiri!" Sosok yang perempuan berkata kepada sosok laki-laki berkacamata di sampingnya. "Hahaha, itulah Sirius Lilykins!" James tertawa sambil merangkul pundak Lily. "Tapi tenang saja, Remus dan Sirius tadi bilang bahwa mereka akan menjaga dan melindungi Harry semampu mereka. Harry pasti akan aman selama mereka hidup Lily. Aku percaya kepada mereka." Lily tersenyum menatap James, "Ya, aku juga percaya kepada mereka…" Lalu, kedua sosok tersebut hilang ditiup angin.

**a/n : Akhirnya, SIAAAAAAAAP! Maaf kalau endingnya gaje kebangetan. Abisnya mikir idenya aja pas jam pelajaran TOEFL. Dan perlu diketahui, TOEFL itu benar-benar membuat saya sangat mengantu =.= Jadi maaf kalau endingnya gak jelas gitu. Terimakasih bagi yang telah membaca sampai akhir. Yang ingin me-review malah saya ucapkan beribu-ribu terimakasih :))**


End file.
